Savi'n Me
by setoxjoey fanboy
Summary: joey is abused in the worst way by his dad, and later abandoned, he is found. after a rescue in the soul room of the hurt blond, the four yami's rescue him from despair. SXJ YYXY BXRB MXM beter than it sounds, oneshot songfic.


**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawling**

**Oh, I reach for you**

Joey wheeler was sitting on his bedroom floor, staring at the moon through the bars. He sighed as the front door banged open. His father was as predictable as the weather. Currently, he heard him banging around in the kitchen. Suddenly the lock clicked.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm calling**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm falling**

**I'm falling**

Joey screamed as another blow rained down on his already bloody back. The man holding the belt was grinning in barely contained malice. It was the same damn thing every night! Glaring at the man, he growled. Why was he so weak! As he watched the monster unbutton his pants, he shivered, knowing what was next.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Joey stared at the silver moon, concentrating on it rather than his surroundings, state of nakedness, and all the memories of pain. Just then a voice penetrated the haze around him.

"Joey…" said the voice, and he closed his eyes. The last thing he knew was a frantic shout and a warm hand on his among the sirens.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm falling**

**All I see is you**

He stared at the blank void he was so familiar with. He felt what his body felt still, so he knew this couldn't be the shadow realm. Suddenly there was a knock on a heavily chained door. Looking out the window, he saw four people.

"What do you want?" asked Joey harshly, looking now at the room behind him, covered in cards, books, and pictures of his friends. On one wall there was a swirling void. The tallest of the four spoke.

" Come out, Joey. Please." Half sobbed the rich baritone of Seto Kaiba, and in the black void, he saw a silver moonlike tear.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Come please I'm calling**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm falling**

**I'm falling**

"What if I can't?" asked Joey in a half whisper. He slumped against a wall, staring at a large wall covered in a collage of pictures of the stoic ceo.

" What if I love you all to much to let you be hurt by me?" asked Joey, still sobbing. Then a harsh voice spoke next.

" Come on out mutt, high priest here hasn't stopped crying since yugi found you in that alley." Said Bakura, scowling through the window in the door.

" We had to sedate marik, he wanted to murder your father. I don't like seeing him like this, please come back. None of us would have ever found love without you." Said malik, the blonde Egyptian leaning against the opposite side of the door.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

**Hurry I'm falling**

"Can I confess something first?" asked Joey, here in the safety of his mind he could tell the one person he loved that he did in fact love him.

" Go ahead," said yami gently.

" seto, I know you might hate me, but I love you. Always have. I can't imagine life without you." Said Joey, and he buried his head in his arms, and the door unlocked. First one through was seto, hugging the spirit form of Joey.

" I love you too Joey. I love you more than words can say." Said the ceo, holding on to the smaller blond duelist.

**Yeah, yeah-hey**

**And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm calling**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm falling**

**I'm falling**

**I'm falling**

As the group of five woke up in the infirmary of kaiba manor, seto leaned over and kissed Joey. As he sat up, he winced. Seto leaned him against his shoulder, and placed a glass of water to his lips. After he drank, he spoke.

" Thanks, all of you. Thank you for seeing the true me." And he sighed in contentment as the three hikari's waltzed in, or in marik's case, bounced while tied up.

" Oh my god, Joey I was so worried" said yugi, latching himself onto the blonds middle.

" I'm going to be fine yug' hey seto, when can I move in?" said/asked Joey, and he caught the mirth in setos voice as he said, " you already have." And wit ha happy squeal, seto found himself on the floor being squished by an ecstatic blond.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

**Hurry I'm falling**

"" You realize right that this calls for a celebration right?" said ryou with a strange gleam in his eyes.

" Oh no…" said bakura, and he sweat dropped. After that, ryou wheeled in a huge cake.

"I spent the time you were unconscious baking." Said the happy hikari. He sliced a layer of chocolate cake and gave it to Joey. Joey smiled and dug in happily.

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

" Thanks guys for coming to get me. I wouldn't have been here if not for you. I still have major issues to work out, but that's me." Said Joey, as he sat on seto's lap a week later. He and seto had become official boyfriends, and seto never let anyone Joey didn't consider safe near, though Bakura was questionable.

" Of course pup, love you." Said seto, kissing the blond, and said blond purred.

" How long have we called you a mutt?" asked bakura suddenly.

" Four years, why?" asked Joey, looking up from seto.

" I have now dubbed you 'kitten,'" said bakura, and ryou looked at his lover perplexed.

" Why?" asked the small albino? Bakura smirked as he spoke.

" Because he looks and sounds like a cat who's caught his mouse." Said the white haired boy. The others laughed as a large pillow hit the thief, followed by a heavy book.

" I only call him kitten!" exclaimed seto, now dubbed the thrower of the book.

" Only seto can call me that!" shouted Joey, identified as the pillow thrower. All the rest could only laugh as a shouting match between seto and bakura started about who had the cuter boyfriend.

_Okay peeps, this is my much awaited new fic, Savin me. I own nothing except the warped plot. Nickelback supplied the lyrics, and an authors who name escapes me at the moment owns yu-gi-oh. Thx to all who reviewed 'photograph'. You have no idea how much that makes me feel fuzzy inside. Well, places to go, people to maim, ta!_

_Fanboy._


End file.
